What Will Become of Occam?
by Kmikaze KAtie AAPPG 42
Summary: No one has done a Fic on Occam, so I'm going to. Occam is a freedman now, and the war is over. What will he do now? A few answers I think may happen (2/3 up) Please Read and Review.
1. Benjamin Martin's Offer

What Will Become of Occam __

What Will Become of Occam?

Occam looked sat near the streams of the Fresh Water Plantation. What was he going to do now? He was free and the war was over. What was to become of him now? He didn't have to go back to his master, but where else could he go? His future looked blurry to him. He heard a rustling in the bush behind him and turned to see Benjamin Martin approaching him. 

"Hi Occam. You've been out here quite a while. Are you okay?" He asked casually.

"I don't know," Occam answered. 

"Something on your mind?" Martin guessed.

"How could you tell?" Occam replied and continued to look at the stream.

"I've been in your shoes. When my wife died, when my sons died," Martin trailed off. "Anyway, I'll take that as a yes, that something's on your mind. Wanna talk about it?" Martin changed the subject.

"I don't know what to do," Occam stated.

"About what?" Martin looked at him quizzically. 

"Now that the war is over and I'm free, what am I going to do?" Occam asked.

"What do you want to do?" Martin replied.

"I don't know," Occam stated. "I just don't know."

"Well, you know you're always welcome here," Martin wanted to confirm that he always had a place at his house.

"I know, but where will I go and what will I do for my life," Occam looked at him then back at the water. He hoped that Martin could provide some of the answers he needed. Martin suddenly got an idea.

"You know," He said, "We had a lot of freedmen work here before the British forced them into the military. I'll need some help with the farm." Martin looked at Occam who turned his head acutely to look at him. He looked as if he already knew what Martin was about to suggest. "If you want to stay here, you're more than welcome. We could use a good farm hand like you to help us get ourselves back on our feet. I can't pay you right away, of course, but I can pay you as soon as the crops are sold out, if we have a good year this year," he said. At this Occam began to smile broadly. 

"Sounds good," He said, "when can I start."

"Oh, we'll probably start planting next month," Martin replied. "In the mean time you're more than welcome to stay with us."

Occam nodded and smiled before they both headed back up to the house. 


	2. Dan Scott's Offer

Occam stood looking at the landscape of the Freshwater Plantation

Occam stood looking at the landscape of the Freshwater Plantation. It was beautiful. Martin sure had a great place. Martin had his home. He knew where he was going to go, and the men planned to go back to Pembroke, ands repair it. It seemed to Occam that only **his** future remained uncertain. Where would he go? What would he do? He continued to stare out at the beautiful landscape of Fresh Water. He suddenly heard a twig snap behind him and he turned acutely to see who was behind him, only to come face to face with Dan Scott. "Hello Occam," Dan said. He walked up next to him and looked out a landscape. "Colonel Martin has a nice place here, doesn't he?" He observed.

"Yes, he does," Occam replied.

"Are you alright? You seem lost," Dan Scott looked at Occam to try to figure out what was troubling him.

"I'm not sure," Occam answered.

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't know where to go from here," Occam replied, not removing his gaze from the beautiful landscape of Fresh Water. 

"Well, where do you want to go, Occam?" Dan relied, looking over at him. "You're a free man, now. You can do whatever you want."

"I don't know what's out there. I've been a slave all my life. Until I was signed over to the militia, I had never been anywhere."

"You know, some of the men are going to try to repair Pembroke," Dan Started

"I know."

"Well, you're always welcome to come with us if you want," Dan suggested

"For how long?"

"As long as you'd like. You can stay until you decide what you want to do, until something better comes a long, or as a permanent resident. It's up to you."

Occam smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good," He said.

"You'll always have a place among us, Occam. Now let's get back up to the house, Martin just opened up a bottle of some fine Irish Whiskey," Dan Scott smiled and went turned to go back up to the house. Occam walked beside him


End file.
